The Augers Revenge
by bippershipper82403
Summary: Cassie, the 13-year-old daughter of frank and hazel, must learn about her parents past and protect her future. Will the sworn enemy of the 7 Get his revenge, or will Cass learn to fight for her life?
1. The dream

_**Okay, unlike my first work this will not be a crossover. I know your probably screaming " BOO! YOU SUCK!", deal with it. I will Include new and old characters but if you want to see more of some one just comment and ill try to add them in. Some of these characters are my own creation and are SUPPOSED to be ' mysterious ' if you will. Well... not completely but anyway, let get started**_

 _ **Hazel:**_

' Perfect, just perfect' she thought. She woke up late. " Frank, get Cassie and-" He wasn't in bed? She got dressed hastily and hurried downstairs. Frank and their daughter Cassie were eating pancakes ." Your up early." Frank said, his mouth full. " Why didn't you wake me up!" Hazel screamed at him. They argued for a bit until Cassie interrupted, " Can I Have 50 dollars ?"

" What do you need 50 dollars fo- ohhhhhhh , I know." Frank said

" ix-nay on the air-fay " Cassie whispered

" I-way eak-spay ig-pay atin-lay oo-tay ." Hazel said said

" ammit-day." Frank said.

 _Later that day..._

 ** _Cassie :_**

She stood on a porch with her overnight bag. Her mom and dad were going to some party and wouldn't be home till late, so her dad took her to her uncle's house for the night. She knocked on the door. A man with pale skin and black matted hair answered the door. Cassie shyly waved " Hi uncle Nico . "

"Hey Cass, " He ushered her inside " Your cousins are in their rooms if you want to go see 'em."

She awkwarldly ran toward a door that said " No girls" in red block letters. She knocked.

" yeah!" two boys voices yelled simultaneously .

" can I come in?" Cassie said

They discussed it for a while till Cassie said" You realize I can here you." Her cousins, DJ and Sam, Stopped whispering.

" Fine, don't touch anything though." Sam said

She entered the room and she was amazed. Sam and DJ must have been playing video games for days. Their eyes needed a serious bag check. An empty pizza box was filled with bags of chips and soda cans. They both had cow licks that stuck up at a 90 degree angle. Their clothes had unidentifiable stains. To summarize, it was a mess.

She stood there watching the screen. they were playing some kind of treasure hunter game like Uncharted. She was about to sit down in one of the chairs covered in dirty laundry until DJ snapped and said" Don't . touch. ANYTHING.".

She hated boys, espestially when they were 15 and abnoxious . She slammed the door and sat down in the hallway. She pulled out a comic book that she brought. Reading tended to calm her down.

" What'cha reading? " Nico sat down next to her

" Avengers comics." she replied solemly

" Oh, like the movie."

she perked up." Yeah, exactly like the movie! Have you seen it? Who's your favorite superhero? Did you see the part where tony just went like BAM! into the building and Thor and Bruce fight and Natasha has to like, yeah..." Cassie was exited.

"Umm, would you like to watch the movies?" Nico said

" Yeah! lets have an avengers night! We can watch all the movies like The Incredible Hulk and Iron Man and Captain America!"

Cassie was about to burst with excitement . They put on the first avengers movie and they both fell asleep halfway through it. Then the nightmares hit.

 _ **Nico:**_

He was in the labyrinth again. A blue torch stood by a door. He walked toward the door and he heard a girl scream. Inside the room , Cassie was bound and gaged. Someone from behind held a knife to his throat. He instantly recognized the strangers voice.

"Don't you see, she's a bad omen. The gods have chosen her to be sacrificed, her only." Its was him, just as crazy as he was before. It was the auger of New Rome. It was Octavian.


	2. The Affair

_**Sooooo... what's going on with you guys, I'm pretty fantasic getting into A.P. chemistry in 7th grade!**_ _ **I just found out and its pretty cool. anyways, I'm still looking for your guy's advice to change the story. How was the first chapter? I have an idea of what's gonna happen but I'm still a little confused about it. I hope you guys enjo**_ _ **y this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Nico:**_

He woke up in a sweat. Cassie wasn't where she usually was. He finally found her hiding behind his washing machine shielding herself with a stuffed three headed dog, Cerberus. "Cass, come on its just me." Nico said reaching his hand out to take away the plushie. " Sorry, I just had a bad nightmare, like really bad." Cassie said, sheding a tear.

" What exactly was it about?" Nico asked warily. She explained the dream, it was exactly the same as his.  
" Then I woke up and ran to hide , I've never been so scared in my life" Cassie said. Nico made them both some hot coco to relax. Once Hazel came here to pick Cassie up , he'd have to tell her. Cassie wasn't safe anymore.

"So do you know about...um." Nico had no idea if his neice knew about the gods yet, he didn't want to risk it.

" About what?"

" um, about... " 'come on nico think!' he thought, he looked at the tattoo he had on his bicep, it was a drawing of the Argo 2. Leo dared him to get it after they got drunk in new York visiting Percy. " About the story of the Argo. With Jason and the golden fleece."

" oh like the Greek myths and stuff " Cassie said

" Yeah, myths."

Nico told her all about the Greek heroes and about the gods until they had an argument about who the god of the sun was.

" Its Helios! It specifically said god. of. the. sun. " Cassie said looking over a book.

" No, technically its Apollo. He pulled the sun chariot. trust me." Nico argued.

Reyna walked into the room, she must have got home late from work. " Please , will you stop yelling at 7 am." she said half-asleep. She was in her purple SPQR t-shirt, still as beautiful as she was on their wedding day.

" No no no, go back to sleep, we'll be quiet." Nico said as she walked back to their room. There was a knock at the door, crap. It was Hazel.

" Uhh, hi Hazel! " He said nervously " I -I need to talk to you about umm..."

Cassie walked out with her overnight bag. She quickly pulled her bleach-blonde hair into a ponytail." Bye, ill be in the car." she said sleepily .

"What did you want to tell me?" Hazel asked

Nico explained the dream, Hazel started To cry.

"I need to tell you something too" Hazel choked out. A million thought were going through Nico's head. he was acting like a _stultus. "_ what?" He said concerned.

" I..." she wasn't able to make the words out." One day frank, or at least I thought it was frank, came home early and we umm,' made Cassie' and afterward... It wasn't frank, it was Hermes." hazel wasn't even disappointed, she was ashamed of herself." I just... can't even tell anyone but you" she said as she pulled nico into a hug.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Nico said.


	3. The Trip

_**Okay, I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger( At least its its not like mark of Athena ) And some people don't like hazey ( ship name alert) but I wanted to make this more interesting than it already was. I'm thinking about bringing in some older characters and , nope! I'm not spoiling it. Well , anyways lets get started!**_

 _ **P.S. Cassie doesn't know about Frank not being her actual dad. Just to put that out their**_

 _ **P.P.S. I forgot to say that 1. its summer and cass isn't skipping/homeschooled and 2. they live in California by C.J. not in the camp but in close proximity to it.**_

* * *

 _ **Cassie:**_ She was tired and fell asleep in the car. Once she got home and woke up she was surprised that 3 people were standing at her door. 2 boys were definitely twins with messy dirty-blonde hair and a spread of freckles across their faces. The other guy had hair almost as bright as the sun and tan skin. He was almost glowing, it seemed.

"Hazel!" the twins came running to hazel and hugged her

" Keys please." she said with her hand out.

" Aww, come on your no fun." one of them said handing her a pair of keys.

"Cass go pack your suitcase." Hazel said to Cassie

" But I just got home!"

"I know, but umm, I have a surprise for you! your going to see your aunt Annabeth and uncle Percy!"

" okay." Cassie said with a half smile. She liked going surfing with Percy and helping Annabeth with her work plans( she was an architect)

Once she was done packing she went outside where a grey pickup was parked.

"Bye Cassie! I'll see you in a few weeks." Hazel said hugging her.

"Bye. " she said sadly. How did she know that these people weren't taking her to _him_. she wasn't sure who he was but he wasn't good. that's what her instincts told her.

" Hi! I'm Travis! " one of the twins said" and this is my brother , Connor." the other one waved.

"hi. I'm Cassie and I'm gonna go listen to music." Cassie said sarcastically. She hopped into the truck and took out her laptop. She started watching her favorite movie , Pitch Perfect, until the other guy, Will, as her mom called him hopped into the backseat with her.

He leaned over to watch it and she unplugged her headphones so he could listen.

" You like pitch perfect?" she asked him

" Yeah, you?" Will asked her

" Yeah ,its like my favorite movie "

" no way, mine too!"

Halfway through the movie they sang the entire Riff Off which annoyed the hell out of Connor. Then as Will sang _just the way you are_ as Cassie sang _just a dream._

"Okay , please turn that off , we're stopping to eat." Travis said from the drivers seat. Cassie didn't realize that they made it out of the city. She knew the trip would take a few days since Percy and Annabeth lived in NY but time went by fast. they pulled into a diner parking lot. A big oak tree shaded the restaurant . Cassie almost immediately saw something shiny in it.

" hold on a sec" she said as she ran to go climb it.

" Cassie wait!" Connor called after her.

The lowest branch was pretty easy to get to which was suprising considering its size. A rhythm started forming in her head on where to go. Up, left, Up, down a few branches. She saw a birds nest that had something sparkly in it. That was what she was after.

When she saw them she was amazed. Two earrings with dolphins carved into the Bronze metal they were made of. The next object was a ring made of the same metal from before. wait, where there words on it? 'The Hunter Awaits' is what it said.

Cassie hopped down from tree to show off her new bling.

" Sweet, I found this ring and earrings. They were in that tree. I wonder if some bird found them." Cassie said

" Careful, They might steal your stuff." Will pointed at the twins

"Not if I steal their stuff first." Cassie pulled out two wallets stuffed with weird yellow/gold coins.

Just then, she instinctively caught a poison dart aimed for her head. Her ring turned into a shield and one of her earrings came off and fell into her hand, turning into a full length sword.


	4. The Detour

_**I got some reviews( shoutout to WeirdoLuvsBooks) and things are about to go down. Like someone's-gonna-get-killed-but-not-really-or-are-they kind of way. We'll just have to wait and see though. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised * insert Octavian's evil laugh here* Well mortals:/ I-I mean uh, fellow humans. lets get back to the story. hehehe, please don't tell anyone.**_

 _ **P.S. yes, technically the Stoll bros. and Cass are half-siblings.**_

* * *

 _ **Cassie:**_

Everything just clicked in her head. Sidestep, Roll, shield and run . Halfway to the truck, she passed out. One of the darts hit her leg.

When she woke up she was in a house. It was night , no one was awake. Definitely a farm, their was a barn and open fields. Her leg was okay, or at least better than before. She tiptoed out of the house onto the back porch. A slingshot sat on a table with a box of B-Bs and a few empty soda cans. It couldn't hurt to have a little fun, could it?

Cassie set up a few cans on a fence and started shooting. It wasn't long till someone came up to her.

"Hey, kid. I'll make you a deal. Give me my slingshot back, and i'll try not to kick your face in." It was a woman's voice. She'd dealt with bullies before, she knew what to do.

" your bluffing" she said eyes still on her target.

The girl pushed Cassie down and kicked her in the shin." No, I don't think I was."

Will came running out. " What the hell did you do to her?" He said lifting Cassie up

" The brat stole _my_ property. I warned her too."

" Clarisse, she's hurt. "

"Good. At least she wont take my stuff anymore."

As he walked back into the house and flipped her off.

"Real classy, Will!" she called after him.

Cassie flipped her off as well until Will had to put her hand down.

* * *

She couldn't walk after all that. She just watched movies with Will, who she really liked now since they found out they liked the same stuff, like Finding Nemo( both their favorite Disney movie, well after Mulan of course) The Simpsons movie, and We Bought A Zoo which Cassie started crying after it was over.

" His wife died and his kid got explelled and he was broke and he's still happy." she sobbed while Will patted her on the back

" I know, I know." he nodded his head. he learned it was the best thing to do when women got emotional.

" WE HAVE FOOD NOW!" Connor screamed as he walked into the house.

"WE HAVE IDIOTS NOW, TOO " Clarisse shouted back.

Travis walked in with a McDonalds to-go bag.

" I told you to get something healthy." will said pissed off

"I got you a salad, don't worry." Connor tossed a plastic bowl of salad to him

" I had no idea what you wanted so I hope you like cheeseburgers Cass." Travis tossed her it and she caught it in the blink of an eye.

"Nice reflexes" Connor said

"I , uhh, I'm vegetarian." she said

"Here, take mine." Will handed her his salad

" nah, I'm not hungry."

* * *

After further examination ( basically Will jabbing at her ankle to test if It hurt or not) Cassie had sprained her ankle and needed crutches to walk. Luckily they found some but they were too tall so Cassie used a walking stick instead.

"I need to go pick up more ibuprofen Connor is in charge" Will said

" No, I'm fine I can walk now!" Cassie tried to walk but fell flat on her face" Ibuprofen sounds good too."

"The nearest pharmacy is 52 miles away so I'm just gonna get a hotel room and come back tomorrow . Its late anyways."

" I don't need it, I'm fine." Cassie said trying to get up .

"Tell me that you wont need medicine tomorrow morning." he said sarcastically as he walked out the door.

Cassie crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Travis whispered to Connor .

"I'll get the shaving cream you get the duct tape." He agreed


	5. Reminiscing

_**OH MY FREAKING GOD. that's probably what you said when Clarisse beat up a poor , injured kid. I'm glad that Will flipped her off. Also the Stoll brothers are the Stoll brothers. They don't mature, instead they learn which pranks work best. I'm trying to bang out all of the ideas in my head before I go to Florida in 2 weeks and I 'm trying to get a chapter done every day but don't hold me to that promise. Well lets get started.**_

* * *

Cassie:

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Cassie screamed as she woke up in a sleeping bag 1. ducttaped to a wall and 2. covered in shaving cream . " I'm telling Will!"

"Oh no , not your boyfriend!" Travis said walking in front of her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She screamed at him.

"3...2...1..." as Connor counted down she fell off the wall.

Cassie started crying and leaving a trail of shaving cream as she went to go change. As she was digging through her clothes she found a bag of what looked liked lemon bars. One couldn't hurt, could it? When she bit into it , it tasted like fried Oreo's that her mom used to make. Her ankle immediately felt better and a rush of adrenaline made her feel like she could do anything. To sum it up, she had a sugar rush.

" AND NOW IM, DEFIIIIIING GRAAAVITY!" she sang at the top of her lungs and eating the bar at the same time. When she passed Connor in the hallway he had to start chasing her to get her to stop eating what was actually ambrosia.

" Just let me have the bar, please Cassie. " Connor said still chasing her.

"Nope!" she said ducking into a room. Connor had to tackle her in order to take it away from her.

"You cant eat this! It, uhh, has alchohol in it."

" Fine!" Cassie said storming out .

* * *

Once Will did come back Her was surprised to see Cassie walking again and that he went out for nothing.

" How is your ankle better already? It takes at least a week to heal." he asked confused

" I don't Know, it just , felt better I guess." Cassie said just as confused . She pulled out her laptop, which was basically her life now and pulled up her favorite game, Undertale.

" Dammit Muffet! that's the 4th time in a row your muffin-pet thing killed me!" She threw a random pillow across the room.

" What'cha Playing." Travis asked

" go away." Cassie said

"Aww, come on, we're just having a little fun."

" I'm still deciding whether or not I should get you back for this morning."

" I'd make the smart choice and not. We're the prank masters." Travis said with confidence

" I wouldn't be so sure, check your back pocket"

He stuck his hand in his pocket. instead if his wallet being there, he had a pocket full of whipped cream.

" Two words, Prank. Master." Cassie said handing him his wallet, again.

* * *

Cassie found herself hiding under a table watching old videos of her family on her camera. She had to admit she was a little homesick.

" Mommy look! Its Mulan! " a 5-year-old version of Cassie yelled. That was the time she went to Disneyland . " And there's Mickey Mouse! And Cinderella too!"

" Go say hi." Hazel said from behind the camera.

" I don't wanna." Cassie said. She was super shy when she was little. She shut the camera and lied on the ground.

Clarisse was walking in the hallway when she saw two legs sticking out from her dining room table.

" Hey kid, get up. you cant just sit around all day." she said annoyed

" I'm reminiscing , don't you ever just think about the past. Wish you could be there again."

"You have no idea."

Clarisse told her about Camp Half- Blood and Greek myths were real and stuff. You know not really important.

" Wait wait wait, your telling me that the god of wine and partying, the god of freaking getting drunk, likes diet coke." Cassie said confused

" That's what your confused about" Clarisse asked

" No I'm confused about everything else too, but still. Does he add like, vodka or something to it."

"Okay, this is a lost cause, never mind disregard everything I said"

After that they found out that they had a lot of things in common ( Cassie is just like super friendly I think) . They both LOVED the Offspring's music and she was the only person that knew what undertale was. Cassie found out Clarisse played guitar and vice-versa exept Cassie played drums. Somehow they found themselves watching a bunch of chick flicks and crying together.

Will walked in when they were watching _Titanic._

"Cassie, come on pack your stuff. We need to leave." He said

" But... Jack. He said i'll never let go but, he did." Clarisse sobbed

"Rose just wanted some one to love!" Cassie cried and blew her nose.

Will was now intrigued and started watching _Bridge to Teribithia ._ Cassie had read the book and spoiled it 3 minutes into the movie.

"I CANT NOT TELL YOU ! LESLIE DIES!" Cassie shouted

"Aww, come on!" Clarisse yelled" I don't even know who Leslie is and I'm already sad!"

" Okay, shut up. " Will said

Once they saw the entire movie they were just... shocked.

Clarisse got up and walked out of the room. when she came back she had 3 beer bottles.

"Start drinking." she handed Cassie a bottle." don't worry it's root beer."

After that they all started to cry, including Will.

"Why did it have to be Leslie!" Will cried

"I know, I know" Cassie patted Will on the back, she knew it was the best thing to when he got emotional.


	6. Break

**Guys and gals, I cant write for a while. I have a super buzy week ahead and wont be able to publish anything. That and this computer is consuming me i'm on it 24-7 and I need a break. I hope you guys understand. Plus i'm still mourning about doing my first genocide route in undertale. Yes I love undertale, but anyways. GOODBYE PEOPLE OF THIS FICTIONAL WORLD TO WHICH WE COME TO ESCAPE OUR NORMAL LIVES! I SHALL GO ON A TRECHORUS JOURNEY, TO A PLACE THAT WE CALL " THE REAL WORLD" !**


	7. Hello my name is

_**OMGS I am so sorry, once I got back from Florida I had to start school and then I went to a panic at the disco concert for my bday then I had to do like 10 essays this week because my teachers are just so nice. Jk they are nice, especially the physics teacher who I kinda have a crush on but... back to the point. I was just super busy and never got a chance to write . I have to give credit to weirdoluvsbooks again for helping me out and giving me some great ideas! My b-day is coming up to and I wont be able to update so I'm gonna try to write a lot and prep for next week so sorry if I don't seem to write normally.**_

 _ **P.S. : I forgot to mention location, oops... Hazel, Frank, Cassie , Nico... they all live in Cali and Percabeth lives in you guessed it, NY so Cass is about half-way through her journey. I'm surprised they didn't have a monster attack yet... Dammit I jinxed it...**_

* * *

 _ **WILL:**_

He knew.

This kid was a demigod, not just from heredity, this kid was a god spawn. Cassie's instinct to fight, no doubt she could see through the mist. But the one thing that bugged him was her speed and stamina. She was quicker than most demigods. Even children of Nike who could beat anyone at anything. The only demigod who was that fast was... no. It couldn't be. Unless...

"We need gas ." Travis said from the drivers seat of the truck

" _Shut up she's sleeping_!" Will whisper-yelled as he pointed to Cassie sleeping on his shoulder

"I'm not anymore," Cassie said yawning " I mean I wasn't 15 minutes ago but I was just eves-dropping on you "

"Okay, why don't we stop for gas, stretch our legs , and eat. I'm starving" Connor said from the passenger side.

* * *

 _ **Cassie:**_

Once they found a roadside gas station it was about 5 in the morning. Cassie almost fell down her legs were so numb... Then she saw them. they looked like eagles, big eagles but with a tail and , furry legs, like a lion.

"Ah!" she screamed as she dove back in the truck

"ugh! Why didn't I see this coming?" Will said angrily . " Cassie , go and hide! Quick!"

Cassie ran behind a dumpster, confused. What was happening, It didn't make any sense-

"Hey, I can get you out of here," A guy with bleach-blonde hair came from nowhere " follow me."

Normally she would not go with random strangers anywhere, especially ones with a knife in there hand but considering her situation, it was the best option. She followed him behind the building. Then she felt a cold hand over her neck.

" shh, Somnum . Save your energy, you'll need it"

Cassie blacked out.

* * *

Cassie woke up to the same guy at the gas station looking her straight in the eyes

" Fascinating." he said " you posses more godly DNA then regular demigods"

Her hands were bound behind her, her neck was fixed, a slab of ductape was over her mouth.

" Oh , how rude of myself. Hello my names Octavian. I'm sorry I had to manipulate your dream. I would never kill a child, besides you have a much more... useful purpose."

* * *

 _ **I am honestly so sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. I've just been so exited for that part since I've been planning it from the start! also I have this really weird habit of thinking of these thing right before I go to bed. What if I'm a split personality and my evil persona comes out in my dreams. Naw, probably not.**_

 _ **Evil persona: YOU TOLD THEM!**_

 _ **weird persona: Why not , I think of stuff weirder than this**_

 _ **Truthful persona: Its true, remember the dream about nico and us**_

 _ **All: *sigh* the nico dream**_

 _ **Awesome persona: good times...**_

 _ **Eating persona: what if we just order pizza and think about the nico dream**_

 _ **All: .Ever**_


	8. Training

_**Okay, well I suppose this is the part where I apologize ... NOPE! Not sorry. I was longing for that moment. Oh gods that was the happiest moment of my life! I dreamed this day would come. okay, back to the point. I'm just speechless. I don't know how to continue after that. okay , well here goes nothing.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the pjo/HoO series, do you guys seriously think I'm rick?**_

* * *

 ** _Cassie:_**

She had now idea were she was. The room was big, the size of a house maybe. The guy ... Octavian, where had she heard that name before. Her parents ?

"So, I doubt you know about the gods. Let me explain." He said as he sat at a desk a few feet away. He told Cassie about Greek myths. When Clarisse said it, she just thought she was joking but Octavian seemed more... serious.

" Since your parents are demigods, you'd definitely have some godly DNA but you have more than usual, more than a regular demigod. Hmm, I wonder" he said suspiciously.

"I need to test your reflexes"

Octavian untied her, maybe she could sneak in an attack. Cassie attempted to punch him but he caught her wrist. He expected it.

" hm, " He looked unimpressed " quick, but not quick enough. Maybe if you increased your stability."

" How did you-" she said confused

"practice, now move." he pressed her forward

* * *

Cassie finally got a better look at him. He was probably in his mid-20's . He was tall and lean with a permanent look of disappointment on his face. Octavian pushed her through a door and locked it behind her. A small twin bed was in the corner of the room with a pair of clothes on it and her computer. A tall mirror built into the wall was off to the side, she pressed her hand against it.

"I can tell this is a two way mirror!" she shouted

"you think I'm stupid enough to leave you there, armed and I'm not going to watch you? " he said from outside of the room. She noticed a sword by the door.

"why'd you put a sword in here then?"

" You'll see"

Cassie went to her laptop, maybe she could e-mail someone or send a video out on Instagram or something. but then she saw the note.

"

 **Don't try to make contact with anyone I already blocked a bunch of websites and cleared your history. I downloaded movies and music so you don't get bored . Try to go to sleep by 10:00 , you'll most likely be training every day. There's a box under the bed with clothes and a bathroom to the right . I'll drop off food for you. Don't try to run out when I come in. You don't have to be afraid of me either, I'm just doing this for your safety ."**

Safety? This guy kidnaped her. He was going to pay **.**

 **"** okay, Cassie," she said to herself " think rationally. There's always a reason why, there's always an escape route, there's always a way. Just relax for a minute ."

She cautiously picked up her laptop to see what Octavian had downloaded. All of her favorite songs and bands were on there. Green day, The Offspring, Panic! At the disco, Twenty one pilots... Coincidence?

The door creaked open. Octavian walked in.

" Grab your sword, I made it unbalance on purpose. but your going to train with it. Come on" he said solemnly

* * *

" What do I hit?" Cassie asked

"me." Octavian said looking at Cassie with a gleam in his eye.

" What if I-"

"Hit me, that's out of the question, I'd worry about _me_ not hitting _you"_

She sung the sword at him, he side-stepped easily and unsheathed his knife. Cassie's eyes widened at the side of it. He wouldn't hit her, would he?

Octavian slashed but Cassie wasn't ready for it. He cut a scar across her eye. Exactly. Where. Luke's. Was.

* * *

 _ **sorry for the short chapters lately I don't have as much time as I did before, but don't worry, they will have tons of action!**_

 _ **Also, I'm probably gonna update every week at least and if I don't I'll let you guys know.**_


End file.
